Motorcycle riding has become a popular means of transportation and recreation. It has been increasing in recent years and has brought on the availability of accompanying accessories including items that can be attached to the motorcycle or worn by the rider. To that extent, motorcycle enthusiasts and manufactures have sought to find ways to increase the comfort of the rider. In particular, it is desirable to have motorcycles equipped with a backrest for the rider to provide comfort and ease the fatigue of riding long distances.
Several approaches have been taken to incorporate a backrest to a motorcycle. Some backrest assemblies allow the height and the backward travel angle of the backrest pad to be adjusted, however, tools are required to perform the adjustments. Another aftermarket backrest available allows height adjustment or removal of the backrest from the motorcycle without the use of tools. However, the height adjustment is by means of a ball-type detent. Such a detent allows manual adjustment of the backrest height from one position to another, but does not provide positive locking of the backrest in a particular position. Another attempt at providing a backrest includes an adjustable supporting bracket for a backrest that may be disposed and slides between a mounting bracket, however it requires a retractable spring plunger to adjust and lock the height into place.
The prior art does not address the need of a motorcycle accessory for a touring motorcycle, in particular, of a custom bracket that features the backrest assembly which satisfies the riders need to adjust the height and tilt of the backrest with ease. The present invention addresses the need.